Pro Race
Needs for the race: *45 Playfish Cash to buy the pro athletic set (PSS). *Pro Athletic Vest. In-game description: Reach for the stars. Pro athletics, jump higher. Further. *Pro Athletic Shorts. In-game description: Pro shorts really boost your chances. Wear pro shorts to always get the maximum speed boost. *Pro Athletic Shoes. In-game description: Race in these and you'll never slip. Pro Athletic Shoes. Tested on banana skins. *Expertise in races. This will not be an easy race like the race you always go. In-game description: Wear all three to race in the new Pro races! NOTE: The Treadmill in the Cash Shop does NOT apply to Pro Races. Pro Race are found in the Stadium. You are allowed only ONCE a day to attend it. First place gives you 200 coins and 20 paw points. Second place gives 10 paw points?. Third place gives 5 paw points? Like the race, you can change your opponent's pet. Do not think your opponents without the pro athletic set cannot do like you, they can actually jump and run like you. And not slip to construction cones, but they will instead jump over it. WARNING: THIS RACE WILL BE TOUGH. Tips and tricks *You will not slip to the construction cones. *If you can remove the opponent's construction cones after they have jumped them, jumping slows them down. *Do NOT try to remove one of your opponent's construction cones even if they don't have a chance. They will run extremely fast. *Do jump of the hurdle. If you fail to jump, you might lose. *You won't really fall into the water pit, your pet as said will jump higher and further. *Always use the dash when its green except the last one. It's more beneficial to hit it asap to gain speed quickly and enabling you to possibly pass an opponent at the last second. *The dash turns green around the second step of your pet. *The GO signal starts around the 6th to 6 1/2th head bob of your pet. Try counting 1 thousand 2 thousand 3 thousand 4 thousand 5 thousand 6 thou GO!!! *IGNORE your opponents, concentrate on your own pet. *Try turning off the sound effects. It may be easier to concentrate on winning the race. *There is roughly a 30% chance a construction cone will yield a coin Running Speed Formula When running, there is a small formula used to determine how fast a pet moves. "+1" is the normal maximum running speed for a pet with the Pro Athletic Shorts. "-1" for the jumping. "-2" for running in water. "+1" for running in the red speed pad. "+2" for running in the yellow speed pad. "+3" for running in the green speed pad. "0" for walking through a cone. "-5" for failing to jump over a hurdle. All altered stats are temporary, they return to normal after a small amount of time. Also note: the normal maximum running speed is different depending on the pet's health. Category:Gameplay